


Pumpkin Dog Inspired Scarf

by look_turtles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fandom inspired knitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A double sided knitted scarf inspired by Pumpkin Dog. Includes and original pattern.





	

Here is Pumpkin Dog.  


This scarf is for me, but if anyone wants to check out my yarn crafts giveaways check [ my Livejournal tag](http://love-jackianto.livejournal.com/tag/yarn%20crafts%20give%20away) and [ my Dreamwidth tag](http://love-jackianto1.dreamwidth.org/tag/yarn+crafts+give+away)


End file.
